


Things Shuusaku Can't Teach

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [6]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongha is a very dedicated teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Shuusaku Can't Teach

**"I might like you better if we slept together."**

For the life of him, Hikaru couldn't understand how it had come to this.

Well, maybe he could. Kind of. It had started when that bastard Yongha showed up at the Go Institute and challenged him to an impromptu match. Hikaru had been on his way to watch Honda's Shinshodan match, but he knew Honda would understand that he had to take back Japan's (and Sai's) honor by beating that lousy, 30-kyu player into the ground.

Hikaru smiled. If only he'd had a camera for that moment when Yongha realized Hikaru had won! Man… Waya would've paid good money for that, and even if they were both professionals now, there was nothing wrong with having someone else buy his next few copies of Shonen Jump… or bowls of ramen… or anything, really.

Maybe there was something wrong with Ko Yongha buying him ramen, though.

After a pause to let the shock settle in, as Hikaru was already gathering his belongings to go, Yongha had said, in surprisingly decent Japanese, "Let me buy you dinner."

"Ramen," Hikaru had replied, and been a little surprised when Yongha agreed. Yongha had obviously been surprised when Hikaru led him to Japanese-style ramen, but that was his own fault. And they had talked over dinner, about the game – of course, about the game – but about other things, too, like why Yongha had gone out of his way to insult Shuusaku like that, and what he actually thought about Shuusaku, and somehow one thing had led to another, and before Hikaru really knew what he was doing he had invited Yongha up to his apartment for coffee.

Yongha's lips on his the moment the door swung shut behind them were surprisingly soft. Maybe he used moisturizer. Maybe he always tasted of ramen, maybe Hikaru would find out next time – No, no, there wouldn't be a next time because this wasn't how this was supposed to happen.

But Yongha's teeth were nibbling at his collar bone, and Yongha's hands were removing his shirt, and somehow both of those things were very, very good. Hikaru grabbed the loosened ends of Yongha's tie and pulled him into the bedroom, Yongha fussing with the buttons on his pants as they went.

"Let me teach you something else you can't learn from Shuusaku," Yongha whispered as he tugged Hikaru's pants off and pushed Hikaru onto the bed, and Hikaru wanted to be offended except Yongha was licking his aching cock and really this wasn't something he'd have even wanted to learn from Sai. Then Yongha wrapped his mouth around Hikaru's cock and suddenly thinking about anything seemed like a bad idea, really, given how soft his lips were and how warm his mouth was.

Afterward, Hikaru looked at the handsome Korean pro sleeping in his bed, and wondered if he would ever be able to think about Sai again in a way that wasn't dirty.

Damn Yongha.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of IJ's Ironman Challenge, with love to Qem for the summary.


End file.
